Darragh has a Golden Eagle coin in his collection with a mass of $13.551\,\text{g}$. An uncirculated Golden Eagle coin has a mass of $13.714\,\text{g}$. How much mass has Darragh's coin lost?
Uncirculated mass $-$ current mass $=$ lost mass. $\begin{matrix} &&&&&\\ &{1}&3.&7&1&4\\ -&{1}&3.&5&5&1\\ \hline &{0}&0.&1&6&3\\ \end{matrix}$ ${10}-{10}={0}$ Darragh's coin has lost $0.163\,\text{g}$ of mass.